In order to improve uniformity of a liquid crystal panel (LCD), a feedback voltage and a linear-changing effect need to be reduced. Generally, in a driven architecture of the existing LCD, in order to reduce the feedback voltage and the linear-changing effect, a corner cut circuit may be added in a driving system of the LCD, and a slope of the drive voltage waveform is adjusted through the corner cut circuit (i.e., generating a corner cut/chamfer). Since a corner cut voltage of the existing corner cut circuit is fixed, the corner cut voltage can be adjusted only through a method of adding a peripheral circuit and altering a peripheral resistance (as shown in FIG. 1). However, such a method not only enables peripheral circuit wiring to be relatively complicated, but also increases a cost of the corner cut circuit.